Quadbrid
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: At William McKinley Hero Academy, powers are being controlled and molded. Everyone with two abilities, except for rarities called quadbrids. They have four powers. There are two of them in the new first year class, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. What happens when someone is out to abduct quadbrids? Rated for safety! KLAINE!


**A/N: Thought I would give you all something new I've been working on. Rather one of my new projects as I have quite a few of them. Bare with me. It's 4:38 in the morning and I only have my phone light to read what I have written so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and nor do I have any super powers whatsoever. If I did, I might own Glee. Enjoy!**

* * *

William McKinley Hero Academy. A four year school that was meant to teach gifted kids how to hone their talents and learn how to be true heroes. Each year or class was split into two groups, the heroes and the sidekicks. Kids that could save the world alone and kids that were best to work with other kids. WMHA was very big on making sure that the kids classified as sidekicks knew that they were no weaker than those classified as heroes. After the initial division, heroes would then be partnered with sidekicks. They would share one class together. The class was Team Training. And depending on the student's year, it was succeeded by a I, II, III, or IV. Other than this class, heroes and sidekicks had different class schedules. The only other time they had together was lunch.

It was September fifth, the first day of a brand new year at William McKinley Hero Academy. This meant the introduction of another new class of young talent. Students filed in through the front doors, pulling along suitcases and carrying duffel bags. Returning students made their way straight for their dorms, intending to unpack and get settled in. First year students were meant to congregate in the auditorium for their orientation and welcome to the school. It was during this orientation that they would meet their fellow first years, learn each others powers, find out which course of classes they would be attending, receive their dorm assignment, and finally learn their training partner, as well as school curriculum and rules.

Fourteen year old Kurt Hummel could not contain his nerves as he pulled his suitcase into the auditorium with him. He would surely stand out in the crowd and not because of his physical appearance, which made the statement that he was gay. No, it was because he was a rarity even among heroes. Most that two powers at their disposal. Kurt was what they called a quadbrid. That meant he had twice the normal number of powers. They were rare and pretty much a shoe-in for the hero course. After all, they had all the skill of an entire team just by themselves.

Kurt tentatively took a seat in the front row, next to a small girl with brown hair and an Asian boy. The girl turned to face him and gave him a bright smile.

"Hi!" she chirped. Kurt was thrown off by her overly cheery persona and the fact that her high voice was extremely loud and rather annoying. "I'm Rachel!" Kurt had to resist the urge to cringe. Not just because of her voice but because of what she was wearing as well. "Who are you?" Before Kurt could reply, a man clapped for attention.

"Good morning," the man said. "I am Mr. Schuester and I am one of your instructors here at William McKinley Hero Academy. I'd like to take the time to welcome you all to the school. I'm sure you'll all like it here." He smiled around at them all. "I'd like to begin by having everyone introduce themselves and their powers. Would anyone like to go first?" Kurt wasn't surprised when Rachel raised her hand. Mr. Schue nodded at her.

"My name is Rachel Berry. I have sonic sound and the ability to shrink," she said brightly. Sonic sound? That explained a lot. From there people started to introduce themselves. The Asian boy went next.

"I'm Mike Chang. I'm a wall crawler and a regenerator."

"Quinn Fabray," introduced a blonde girl. "Duplication and healing."

"I'm Noah Puckerman but I go by Puck," said a boy with a mohawk. "I have invisibility and teleportation."

An African-American girl went next. My name is Mercedes Jones. I get visions of the future and I'm a water bender." That intrigued Kurt as he was a bender too.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm common, having only flying and super strength." The boy was incredibly tall so Kurt could see that.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce!" spoke up another blonde girl. "I have elasticity and I'm an air bender." Kurt wondered his many of them were elemental benders.

"Sam Evans," said a blonde boy. "Super speed and kenetic energy." That was an interesting combination.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang." Another Asian obviously. "I'm an empath and a light bender." Kurt made a mental note not to get too close to her. He had heard how emotions bombarded empaths like a tidal wave and that was if they were trained. He'd hate to learn what the case was for untrained empaths.

Next was a boy in a wheelchair. "Artie Abrams. I'm a metal bender and I'd guess you'd call it a fat mind." Oh, so he was one of those with outstanding knowledge. He likely knew everything there was to know about anything.

"Lauren Zizes," spoke up a big girl. "I have the ability to adapt to any environment and I'm an earth bender." There really were a lot of elemental benders.

"Hi," said a voice from just behind Kurt. He turned around to lay eyes on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Dark curls covered his head and his eyes were a warm hazel color. Kurt couldn't stop staring. "My name's Blaine Anderson and I'm a quadbrid." Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He was a quadbrid too? The other kids all gasped.

"Really?" Mr. Schue stated in an impressed voice. "It's been a while since we had a quadbrid here. Why don't you tell us about your powers Blaine."

The boy smiled. "I'm a fire bender and telekenetic. I can absorb energy, which includes taking other people's powers for short periods of time. And finally, I'm an astral projector, which means I can project my spirit from my body."

"Very impressive Blaine. Who's next?" Mr. Schue said.

"Well, how do you expect me to follow that?" snapped a Latina girl. "I'm Santana Lopez. I can go through walls and control the weather. So I'm like Storm and Shadowcat from X-Men combined."

Mr. Schue nodded and turned to look at Kurt. "And last but not least?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said. "And I'm also a quadbrid." There were more gasps and Kurt took a moment before continuing. "I'm a shape-shifter and an ice bender. And than I'm also telepathic. And I'm a jumper." Puck looked confused.

"Okay, what is the difference between a jumper and a teleporter?" he asked. "I never got that. I always thought they were two different names for the same power."

"Excellent question Puck," Mr. Schue said. "A jumper can jump locations as well as timelines or universes. A teleporter can only jump locations." Puck looked like he thought he had been cheated or something.

Just then, a woman with short blonde hair and dressed in a red tracksuit approached Mr. Schue. She appeared kind of hostile. She didn't even spare the kids a glance as she handed Mr. Schue a clipboard.

"Thank you Sue," he said, taking the clipboard. "Everyone, this is coach Sylvester. She's been dividing you into heroes and sidekicks and has also kindly paired you all into your Team Training teams. Now before I read off the list, I want you to be aware that whomever your partner is will be your partner for your entire four years here. After you graduate, you can team up with whoever you want, even a fellow sidekick or hero. Or you can have more than one partner." He paused to give them all time to take in the new information. "When I call your name, please come up and stand to my left." He pointed to his left, which was their right. "Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Santana, Finn, Lauren, and Puck." The seven of them stood and took their places on his left. Kurt found himself standing next to Blaine and his heart skipped a beat. "I want the following to come stand on my right. Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Brittany." Sam and Mike helped get Artie on the stage.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue," Rachel asked, "But what is the meaning of this exactly?"

"I was just getting to that Rachel," he replied. "People on my left, you are heroes. People on my right, you are sidekicks." Everyone seemed to be just fine with this decision. Everyone except Rachel Berry.

"Excuse me," she stated in a rather annoyed tone. "There must be some mistake. I am a star. I should be the hero, not the sidekick."

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "At William McKinley Hero Academy, we like to believe everyone is equal. Being a sidekick here does not mean we doubt your strength in battle. It merely means we believe you would benefit more from working with another than you would on your own." Rachel was not thrilled. In the next second, she'd stamped her foot and let out an earsplitting scream. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears. Kurt had the suspicion she wasn't even using her sonic sound.

"My dads were both heroes. I am expected to be a hero too! I demand you switch me at once!"

Mr. Schue put his foot down. "Rachel, you are a sidekick and that is where you'll stay," he said firmly. "All right, now listen up." Rachel was still fuming, glaring at him. "I'm going to read off your team assignments." Rachel fixed her gaze on both Kurt and Blaine, clearly hoping that if she had to be a sidekick, she would be paired with one of them. "Kurt Hummel and..." Kurt held his breath, hoping for anyone but Rachel. "...Mercedes Jones." He let out the breath and smiled at the girl, who smiled back. "Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans," Mr. Schue went on and Rachel stamped her foot again. "Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry." This news actually seemed to excite Rachel for some reason. Finn looked terrified. "Lauren Zizes and Mike Chang, and finally, Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang. Remember, these are your Team Training partners for the next four years. So you should get to know each other."

He gave them all a few minutes to talk to their respective partners and Kurt found that he really rather liked Mercedes. Still, even as he was talking to the girl, he couldn't help but to keep glancing at Blaine. He really wanted to know the boy. He kept telling himself it was just because Blaine was a quadbrid like him but something told him it was more than that.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue said, garnering their attention again. "You'll have more time to get to know each other later. Right now, it's time for dorm assignments." He flipped the page on the clipboard he was holding. "There are seven dorms. Three male, three female, and one co-ed dorm. The co-ed dorm is all singles. As there are an odd number of boys and an odd number of girls in this class, one boy and one girl have been assigned to the co-ed dorm." They gathered around him as he pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket. "The rest of you will share a room with one of your fellow classmates. One pair to each of the other dorms. Your keys have the room number on them. Do not lose them."

"I can't wait to unpack!" Rachel said, her earlier anger seeming to dissipate and she was her perfectly cheery self once more.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said. "Noah Puckerman and Sam Evan, your room is in the Batman Dorm." He handed both boys a key.

"Batman, all right!" Puck cheered. They turned to leave but Mr. Schue held up his hand.

"Please wait until all dorm assignments have been handed out," he said and the two boys stayed put. "Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, your room is in the Wonder Woman Dorm." The two girls were elated to find that they were roommates as well as training partners. "Quinn Fabray and Lauren Zizes, your room is in the Batgirl Dorm." Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and then at Rachel. It was clear neither of them wanted to be her roommate. "Mike Chang and Artie Abrams, your room is in the Superman Dorm." Kurt held his breath. Either luck would grant him Blaine as his roommate or one of them would be in the co-ed dorm. "Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang, your room is in the Elektra Dorm." Both girls were relieved that they were paired with each other. And Rachel looked like Christmas had come early, knowing that she would get a single room. "Kurt Hummel," and Kurt bit his lip at the sound of his name. "And Blaine Anderson, your room is in the Spiderman Dorm." Wait, had Kurt heard him right? Blaine flashed him a grin as they accepted their keys. Kurt couldn't help but smile back. Yes, he had heard right. "Which means Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, your rooms are in the X-Men Dorm. You may go and unpack now. Meet me in the dorm lobby at six and I will show you the way to dinner."

The lot of them made their way out of the auditorium and toward the dorm building. The dorm building consisted of a cylindrical center with seven wings branching out around it. A bird's eye view might have described it as resembling a flower. A set of double doors lead into the lobby, which held a cluster of couches and chairs. There was a coffee table and an information desk in the center. Two RAs sat behind the desk. Each of the wings had a picture of a superhero over the entrance. From the right of the front doors, Batgirl, Superman, Elektra, X-Men - which was adorned with a picture of Wolverine and Storm - , Spiderman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

"Holy shit!" Puck stated as they entered the lobby. They gazed around the building, unable to really believe what they were seeing. This was the dorm building and it was fascinating.

"Hello," said one of the RAs at the information desk. "I' guessing you are the new first years?" They nodded. "Welcome to William McKinley Hero Academy," she said with a smile. "This is the lobby where you can meet with friends from other dorms. At the end of each dorm wing there is a common living area. Each living area is equipped with a TV, complete with DVD selection, a video game system, pool table, a small kitchenette with a fridge and microwave, a stereo system, and a study area. Each dorm wing has three floors. All wings feature double rooms with the exception of the X-Men Dorm, which features single rooms. Each room has it's own bathroom. There is an elevator and stairway located at the end of each wing. Each floor has their own RA who will be happy to help you if you have any questions. I hope you find this information helpful and once again, welcome."

"Thank you," Kurt said kindly. "We'll see you all at six. Ready Blaine?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. The group split to go find their respective rooms, Mike wheeling Artie toward the Superman Dorm.

Kurt and Blaine headed to the Spiderman Dorm and Kurt looked down at the key in his hand. "Room 303," he said. "Guess we're on the top floor. Let's get to the elevator." Blaine nodded as the two of them entered the wing and headed to the end of the corridor, pulling their luggage behind them.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this lovely new project? I have more new projects if you guys want to see them! Next up, Kurt and Blaine find their room and get to know each other. Also dinner and a bit of power showing! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


End file.
